Stranded
by kaywritethat
Summary: A girl named Kalen was the daughter of one of Drago's crew. Ever since the battle, she found herself in the ocean, having everyone she knew destroyed. When Valka finds her beached on the shore, she cares for her until she's okay. Kalen meets Astrid and Hiccup, but has confused feelings. Will she befriend them? Or will she follow after her father's footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Heyo fellow readers and writers! This is a story I found on my google docs that I started on but never published. If you like it please leave a review so I know and can start adding on to it! Thanks! Happy faces to you all :D_

 _If a sentence is in italics that means that you as a character don't know about whatever it says._

"D-Dad?"

You call from the little room he left you in in the boat. He told you to stay put here no matter what you heard or saw. He wanted to protect you because you were the last family member he had.

You still couldn't help yourself. It's been 30 minutes and he said he would check back with you in 10. Plus, you've heard some crazy explosions outside.

You exited your little room and made your way to the top of the ship.

"Oh my goodness."

Looking around, you found yourself in the middle of a ship debris filled ocean. You found some other ships sort of intact, but they all looked like they were about to sink. You still looked around for your father.

"Dad? Dad where are you?!"

No answer.

"Oh no, please no… NO! Not ANOTHER one! Please.." you sob onto your jacket.

Off into the distance you could hear really loud cheering and dragons shooting fire into the air.

"M-Maybe Dad's over there…" you thought, wiping away your tears.

You walked to the bow of the ship where the wheel was and tried to steer. Looking down, you knew the boat wouldn't move because half of it was already destroyed. It would sink soon, but you knew no matter what you had to get to that island. Your dad might be there.

Giving up on the boat, you jumped into the water and began to swim. You felt the ice cold water penetrate through your navy blue skirt and jacket. The cool water touched your skin and you cringed. Shivering, you made it halfway to the island, feeling like it had been in hour since you got into the water. But you couldn't give up. Not now.

Thinking about your dad, you sped up your pace and finally made it to the island. You never realized how far you really were, trying to catch up with your breath, lying in the cinnamon brown sand. You whisper yelled a help, seeing a large group of people carrying someone on top of them, cheering and bringing him somewhere.

"H-Help.."

A woman with long brown braided hair heard you whispering, and quickly ran over to you.

She kneeled down to you and felt your face with your hands. She had a worried look on her face.

"Astrid!" she yelled over to the crowd. "Come here please! I need your help!"

You see a girl with blonde braided hair run from the crowd, seeing you and the woman.

"Valka, what happened?"

"I found her here calling for help. Her face is ice cold and I think there might be some water in her lungs from the looks of it." she frowns.

"What should we do?"

The older woman looked down at you as she continued talking to the girl named Astrid.

At this point you couldn't stay awake any longer. You could only get out one word before you drifted off to sleep in the sand.

"D-dad.."

 _The Conversation_

"What should we do?" Astrid asked Valka, Hiccup's mother.

"I-I don't know. She seems very sick, but by the looks of her clothes she's probably a part of Drago's tribe." she says with a disgusted look, remembering what Drago did to dragons.

Astrid gasps.

"What is it?"

"T-That means… she's lost everything."

They both frown in silence as they hear you about to say something.

"D-dad…"

You then fell asleep.

"Hnn... What are we going to do?" Astrid asks.

"She didn't do anything, and I'm sure that her father deceived her into believing that

we were the bad guy." she continues.

Valka was quiet for a few moments until an invisible light bulb lighted on top of her head.

"We should let Hiccup decide."

"What!?" Astrid practically yells. "Are you sure we can trust him to make the right decision for something as important as this already?"

"Well, he is a dragon master, and I'm sure solving this problem will help him become a better chief." Valka reassures.

"A-alright. So where should we bring her?"

"To the nursery. I'll call Hiccup tomorrow to go over there and made a decision."

 _End of Conversation_

"Mmmh.." you groan, feeling yourself being lifted up.

In a few minutes, you were being placed on a bed, and with your half-lidded eyes you see the girl closing the shutters. She then leaves with the older woman, looking worried.

"W-whats… Whats going to happen to me…"

"Uh… Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" you yawned, hearing the sound of someone's soft voice.

You woke up to see the girl you remembered from yesterday.

Quickly you got up on your bed and stare at her with a scared expression..

"Dont be afraid! We want to help you."

"Help me?" you question.

"Yes. My boyfriend's mom is coming with someone that we hope can make a good decision to help you. I'll go check on them right now."

"Wait!" you yell, but she was already outside the doors of the building.

"Who are you…"

You stared blankly at the ceiling for about ten minutes until you got bord. Getting up, you put on your jacket that you found on a chair and looked around the room you were in.

You looked through some cabinets and found medicine.

"Medicine?" you thought. "I must be in some sort of infirmary."

You continue looking around until you coughed, bringing agony to your throat.

Water, mixed with your saliva, came out onto the ground.

"Eww… gross." you thought, backing away from it.

All of a sudden, you heard footsteps and saw shadows under the door. You could hear talking.

Quickly, you took off your jacket and placed it on the chair where you originally took it from, climbed onto your bed and covered yourself with the sheets. You couldn't trust these people right off the bat, but, they thought you were a sick little girl.

"Let's keep it that way." you thought.

The door swung open and you saw the two women from yesterday along with a boy, maybe in his twenties, covered in some crazy armor.

"Dang… does he wear that everywhere he goes?" you think, almost frowning.

The boy, or maybe even man if he's qualified for it, had several locks of brown hair and was an amputee, seeing his metal prosthesis on his left leg.

He gave you the wait for a second sign with his finger and walked to the corner to discuss some things with the two females. You try to remember their names… Astrid, wasn't it?

As they talked you could only try to hear, but it didn't help much because all you could get out of it was murmuring, until you heard the guy yell "WHAT?!". You decided to keep low and lie down on your bed, pretending to sleep.

 _Author's Note: Hey, looks like you've made it! I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, depending on how many reviews it can get, the next chapter will be out very soon. Please, please, pleaseee don't hesitate to leave me a review, even if it's just one word! It really keeps me motivated to write these stories and makes me smile. Welp, I'll see you all next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: GUYS. GUYS. GUYSSSSS! Three reviews in less than 24 hours since I published this story?! Thank you so much! It warms my heart that so far you guys are reading and liking the story so I couldn't help myself but post the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! Even if it is a criticizing review I would love to learn abut way I could improve. Thanks a lot! ( a bunch of less than threes to you all 3 3... for some reason the less than signs aren't showing but they're supposed to be hearts, hehe.) Enjoy!_

 _ **Hiccup's POV (30 minutes before time skip)**_

"You hungry bud?"

I patted my best friend dragon named Toothless on the side of his head, feeling the grumble in his stomach. We were soaring through the sky, finding already three new islands today and recording them on my map. We tried to do the best we could exploring the world because this might be the last day we actually can.

Toothless groaned a silent 'yes' as I turned him back, heading for Berk.

Once we landed, I unhooked myself from him and led him to the food stable. He ate ravagely as I watched and chuckled. Feeling a grumble in my own stomach, I told Toothless to stay put while I got my own food. He groaned as I made my way to my house, finding my mom at the doorway.

"Mom?"

"C'mon. I need your decision on something." she said plainly, grabbing my hand and not letting me get anything to eat.

"Wait, wait where are we going?"

"The nursery. Now hurry."

When we were about half way there, we ran into a panting Astrid, following us to the nursery.

"Astrid, what's going on?" I ask, still clearly confused.

She either ignored me or didn't hear me because she didn't say anything. Her face looked worried.

When we finally got to our destination, Mom opened the door for me to find some girl in the bed.

Astrid signaled for my mom and I to come to her in a corner as I finally demanded for answers.

"Okay, guys." I started. "Who is that girl and why do I need to be here?"

Mom sighed.

"We found her washed up on the beach yesterday. We think she's a part of Drago's tribe due to her clothes."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

A part of Drago's tribe? I looked back at the girl who was now sound asleep.

"Huh… That was pretty quick." I thought.

"Hey calm down! She's only a girl and she's really sick. We have to get a lot of water out of her lungs." Astrid explained.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Hiccup, she's lost everything. We believe that her father died in battle yesterday and I honestly think she thought that her tribe was the good guy. She did nothing wrong and we don't know what to do next after she's healed."

Valka nodded in agreement.

"Since you just became chief, I thought that this would be good for you, deciding what we should do with her."

I backed away in surprise.

"Wait, you want me to make a decision on something as important as this? I mean, I just became chief yesterday!" I shoot.

Astrid turned to Mom and whispered "Told ya."

Mom ignored her and kept trying to persuade me.

"Hiccup, you are the only person we could think to turning to. I mean, with your father gone…"

We all cringed.

Before she opened her mouth to continue speaking, I stopped her with a hand signal, understanding now why she went to me.

Silently, I walked to the girl.

 _ **Your's/Kalen's POV**_

"Mmmhm?" you groan slightly, pretending to wake up by the boy's touch. He gave you a friendly smile before helping you up to sit on your bed.

"Uh, hi!" he started, obviously nervous.

"Hi…"

You were still a little skeptical about trusting these people. You were sure that they were the bad people your tribe attacked, but by the looks of it, they don't seem half bad. I mean, they did save you.

The boy looked at the two women before starting again.

"Okay, I know you must be incredibly confused right now, so I wanted to clear some things out for you. You're on the island of Berk, I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, and my mom Valka is over there." he explained, pointing to the woman by the corner.

"We're all sorry about your dad, and since I'm chief my mom wanted me to make a decision on what to do with you."

'D-DAD..' you thought, remembering about him.

You were so busy figuring out where you were that you completely forgot about him.

Your eyes started getting filled with anger.

"Y-Your chief?" you gritted through your teeth, clenching your fist.

"Uh, yeah, since yesterday."

You couldn't help the anger rising in your body. This guy is the leader of the tribe who killed your people. The tribe that killed your dad, the only family member you had left. Slowly you raised your tight fist.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked, trying to look at your face staring at the ground.

Your hand twitched for a few short seconds until it jabbed straight for Hiccup.

He dodged it easily.

"W-woah, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked backing up.

"You… You killed him!" you cry out, forming another fist and striking at him again.

Failing a second time, you grunt and started trying to hit him in any way, kicking, scratching, even biting his hand.

"No, please! Stop!" Valka yelled, trying to hold you back with Astrid.

You were crying as much as you could now, having broken breaths as you tried to beat up Hiccup.

"N-NO! You killed the only person I had in my life, a-and… you don't know what it feels like! He was all I had and now he's DEAD! DEAD!" you cried.

You fell to the ground whimpering as Hiccup stared blankly at the ground. Valka and Astrid stared at you, tears falling from their eyes. Crawling to Hiccup, you tried to punch his legs from the ground.

"You.. Y-ou.."

You continued sobbing until you felt something pick you up. Looking up, you saw Hiccup's sullen face.

He then pulled you into a deep hug, keeping you from hitting him anymore. You sobbed on his leather shoulder not thinking about anything at that moment except the comfort in his hug.

You hugged back, staying in that position for as long as you could remember.

You hugged Hiccup, a boy you've just met, for an hour. Well, at least it felt like an hour. Realizing what you were doing, you backed away and wiped away your dried tears.

"I-Im sorry. I don't know what came over me." You explain, blushing from embarrassment.

" I totally forgot about..my father... and when you reminded me I took all my anger out on the first person I saw. I'm sorry for hitting you, and for causing you all so much trouble."

All three of them looked up at you and smiled.

"It's all right, we understand your situation and we want to make it all the better for you!" Valka smiled, obviously cheered up.

"Oh, I just realized! We never got to know your name!"

You smile and chuckled, realizing as well.

"Sorry, my name is Kalen. Kalen Fiale."

Valka smiles, then looks at Hiccup. He seems to be staring into outer space, day dreaming about something. He had a sad look on his face.

"Hiccup."

He then blinked and looked at his mom, smiling.

" Oh, sorry mom. I was just thinking about some things."

Valka looked suspicious for a second but then took her eyes off him.

Hiccup, now in the real world, turned to you and blushed.

"E-eh sorry about you know. I, uh, it just looked like you needed a hug there." He stuttered.

You laughed and nudged him with your arm.

"No don't apologize! To be honest, it actually helped me. I know we just met, but that hug gave me a lot comfort." You blushed back.

You look at Astrid who had been quiet this whole conversation. She looked troubled and sad in her eyes, staring at the ground, but her mouth was smiling.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

Looking up, she looked at Hiccup and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, sorry, yes I'm all right. Thanks."

"Is everyone just daydreaming today?" you laugh, trying to cheer up the mood in this room.

The rest of them laughed as well, telling yourself that you completed my goal.

"So, Hiccup, you never made any decision. What should we do?" Valka asked her son.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the ground, thinking deeply about something. After a few seconds, he raised his head.

"Well, you'd need somewhere to stay first, so I can walk around and ask for any volunteers. We can sort everything out later."

You frown at that idea.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want you working anymore for me. I can ask people myself and hopefully get a taker."

"But Kalen, I don't think anyone would be willing to let a stranger stay at their house." Astrid reasoned out.

"I have to at least try. If I need any help, then I'll call you guys."

They all nodded, feeling okay with the idea.

You stood up, scratching your head in an awkward way, heading for the door.

"Well, I guess I'll start now."

Valka frowned.

"No, not yet. First you have to eat and get used to our village. You can't walk around blindly asking to stay in people's houses. Come to our house and we can get you all set."

Realizing that this was a much better plan, you nodded and followed the three to a rather large house.

Valka opened the door and gave you a welcoming gesture as you thanked her for her hospitality.

Walking in, you saw a big table filled with pork and chicken. Your hunger got the best of you as you quickly ran to the table and started eating like a dragon.

"You got a big appetite there, don't ya." Valka chuckled.

You nodded with a big smile and your mouth filled with food then continued to eat without any interruption.

Hiccup smiled, but then frowned and told his mother that he would be outside for a bit.

His mother gave him a funny look but then nodded.

Astrid, worried, followed her boyfriend close behind out the door. She found him sitting on the grass, sighing and playing with twigs.

"Hiccup, is something wrong?"

He turned around to see Astrid sitting herself beside him.

Sighing he took another twig and broke it in half.

"Kalen...when she was so angry about losing her dad, it reminded me about... about Dad." he cringed, feeling the pain he did before.

Astrid frowned.

" I know. That was what I was thinking about when we were back at the nursery. With all the stuff that was going on, I sort of put the whole thing aside."

Hiccup nodded in agreement as Astrid kissed him on his left cheek.

"It's going okay Hiccup. We're all going to be okay. I know this is so tough to get a hold of just like that, but we'll make it through this."

She gave him a reassuring smile as he smiled back and hugged her.

"C'mon. Let's go back inside."

Hiccup and Astrid walked back into the building to see you groaning on you chair and holding your stomach.

"Wow." Hiccup chuckled, coming to you and putting his hand on your shoulder.

"She ate almost every single thing we had on the table." Valka smiled.

"Hey, if it's okay with you guys, I'm just gonna lay here for a sec, okay?" you groaned, letting a loud burp after words.

They all laughed as they all went to the other room to let you rest after the whole buffet you just had.

Feeling sleepy, you laid back on your chair and told yourself you'd only take a short nap, and as you closed your eyes, you fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Author's Note: Hello! I realize this story hasn't been updated in a year, but I already had another chapter done on my drive so I figured I might as well post it. Enjoy!_

 **Kalen First Person POV**

"Ughmm..." I groaned, feeling someone shake my shoulder.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw my new friend Hiccup persistently trying to wake up.

" Kalen? C'mon wake up!"

I slowly sat up on my chair and scratched my right eye.

" Ugh... How long was I asleep?"

"About a week."

"A WEEK?"

"Haha nah. It's only been about a day."

"Hiccup, a day is still really long! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I shouted, clearly still shocked.

" Well, my mom and Astrid told me that you needed the sleep so, well, you know."He shrugged.

All of a sudden, a weird but random thought opened up in my mind.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering about something like so random.."

Hiccup turned his head to me.

"Are you and Astrid like a, a, you know.."

I tried making hand motions like pointing my fingers at each other to help him understand where I was getting at but he still tilted his head in confusion.

"A what?"

"Erm, a uh, umm how should I put this? A, um, c-couple?" The awkwardness level in the room was so high, I started sweating like a pig.

Hiccup just chuckled and shook his head.

" Yes, we are a couple." He smiled.

" Oh okay, thats, that's cool. I was just wondering and all because you guys hung around a lot and stuff." I shrugged, trying to act cool.

Hiccup laughed and helped me up out of my chair.

"Oh, Kalen, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" he asked.

"Bad. Get it over with."

"Okay, so when you were asleep, Astrid and I kind of went around the village to see if you could stay in anyone's house."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Hiccup! You said I could do it by myself first!" I complained, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Well, we felt like we couldn't just sit around and do nothing so we did it ourselves, and unfortunately, we didn't have any takers. We lost them all when we told them that you were in Drago's tribe, so we have to disguise you later to look like you're from Berk or else we might have a few mobs around here."

I looked at the floor in dismay.

"Then, then what are we going to do?" I asked, looking up at Hiccup.

"Well, I was thinking that you could stay at our house 'cause it's pretty big so I went to my mom and she agreed! Oh and by the way that's the good news."

I grinned as a huge wave of joy rushed through my body.

"Oh my gosh Hiccup thank you so much! I literally did nothing for you guys but you all are treating me with so much hospitality! Thank you!" I yell as I pull Hiccup into a tight, quick hug.

"Your welcome, Kalen." he smiled.

I smiled back and for a few seconds we were just having our own little staring contest.

I sort of looked around wondering what we were doing and chuckled a bit.

"So, uh, where are we going now?" I ask.

"Oh, uh yeah, of course sorry, um, well my mom said we needed to get you some new clothes so uh, here."

He handed me a skirt with a shirt and little armor shoulder pads.

"Oh, cool thanks!" I say enthusiastically, examining the clothes.

" You could change in that bathroom over there." he said, pointing at a near by door.

I nod and headed to the bathroom to change. I had a somewhat hard time taking off my clothes since they were still a little wet from earlier, but I managed. I came out of the bathroom looking just like a Berkian.

Hiccup was still there when I got out.

He examined my clothes and nodded.

"Awesome, you look just like you could be my sister!" he laughed.

"Haha, yeah, your sister.."

Honestly I didn't like the comment at all, and for some reason it gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Hiccup, clearly seeing that I was distressed by his comment, patted me on my shoulder.

"Hey, Kalen it was just a joke. I'm sorry if it bothered you." he apologized sympathetically.

"No, no don't apologize. I don't even know why I felt like that all of sudden. I mean I knew it was a joke but it still kind of hurt for some reason."

Hiccup frowned but I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and-

"Well, I see you two are connecting well!"

The two of us looked to our right surprised to see Astrid come in the door, making me feel so stupid to be smiling like that at her boyfriend.

"Oh, Astrid! Hi! Um, I was just, you know, telling Hiccup about some funny um… stuff. So that was why we were smiling, you know, if you were wondering." I stuttered.

Astrid just laughed and walked over to Hiccup and I.

"So looks like you got the clothes I sent." she smiled.

"Wait, these are your clothes?" I ask in shock.

"Yup, and they look great on you."

I blush, flattered by the comment.

"T-thanks," I say, nervously.

Astrid then turned back to Hiccup.

"So do you have everything set up for her here?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I really didn't do any of it yet but I have it all planned out in my head." Hiccup replied, pointing at his brain.

Astrid laughed and rolled her eyes as she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. I felt sick to the stomach seeing that.

Wait, wait, why would I even feel that way? I don't actually have feelings for…

"So Kalen," Hiccup interrupted my thoughts.

I blushed, remembering what I was just thinking about earlier.

"Um, uh, yes?" I stutter. I could feel the immense heat on my cheeks as plain as daylight.

"Hey, are you hot or something?" he laughed. " Your face is really red."

Just having him notice that made me blush even more. Embarrassed, I turned away from the two and let myself cool down for a second by taking deep breaths.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, turning me around by grabbing my shoulder. I looked into his deep green eyes that were filled with worry, but I enjoyed looking at them. They were so… Oh, geez, I'm not actually thinking about this!

Panicked, I ran out of his house and into the heart of the village. I could hear his muffled yelling by the crowd, but it soon disappeared when I ran farther into the town.

When I was satisfied with my distance, I stopped and took a breath. I then continued on down a path, watching Berkians young and old pass by.

"What the heck was I thinking?" I ask myself, facepalming.

"Hiccup... I just met him! AND he has girlfriend! What is wrong with me?"

I hit the top of my head repeatedly, telling myself that I'm not usually like this. I dont fall for boys a day after I meet them! Heck, I barely fell for boys at all!

"Wait..." I stop.

"Does this mean I'm falling for Hiccup?"

My eyes widen in terror as I continue walking, staring at the ground with my hand on my forehead. It wasnt long until I ended up tripping on something and landed on my face.

"Plugh!" I spat, wiping my tongue in the attempt to remove the dirt off of it.

I rubbed my eyes as well, relieving the pain that the ground had brought to them only to open them and see a mean looking dragon staring me down. It started growling as I backed away, desperately looking for a weapon or something to cover myself with.

Unfortunately I fell again, tripping on a bucket filled with water that then found itself onto my head. I yelled and closed my eyes, ready for the great beast to bring my demise. Covering my head, I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Until a frightening familiar squeaky voice found itself in my ears.

"Uh, Kalen?"

Opening my eyes as slowly as possible, I saw Hiccup staring at me, petting the black dragon who was next to him. The creature still looked at me with hostility, but it seemed to have calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked as Hiccup helped me up and removed the bucket from my head.

"You tripped over Toothless while he was feeding at the stables. I saw it when I was looking for you."

"T-Toothless?"

"Yup! This fella!" Hiccup smiled, gesticulating at the dragon.

"You control him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it controlling but more like being best buds."

I turned my head in confusion because I thought that the only way to calm a dragon down was by fear.

Hiccup, seeing my confusion, said "Here, let me show you," and grabbed my hand.

While he was leading it to the head of "Toothless," the dragon growled but Hiccup told him to be friendly.

NORMAL POV

As your hand was placed on his scaley head, you could feel Toothless soften to your touch and afterwards Hiccup removed his from yours, allowing you to pet Toothless freely.

You smiled to yourself as Toothless made some sort of purr, than looked up at you, smiling without any teeth.

You smile back, happy that this dragon had accepted you.

"Looks like he likes you." Hiccup smiles, looking at you.

"He usually warms up to people a lot quicker than this, but I think it's just because, well, you were in Drago's tribe."

YOUR POV

"Yeah," I sigh, walking back towards Hiccups house.

"I kinda wish I wasn't." Hiccup and Toothless followed after me and looked at me with a hint of confusion.

"Why?" Hiccup asks.

I turn to him and smile.

"You guys have done so much for me, even when Im technically your enemy. I cant imagine you being the bad guy, so I guess I was being decieved by my tribe this whole time. Theyve been keeping so many secrets from me that I was suspicious about, and I guess this is one of them.

"And my dad... yeah, he was my only family member left. The rest of them died in one way or another. But recently my dad and I started getting involved in some petty arguments. Whenever Id ask about our tribe, he'd always tell me to stop questioning them and only do what Ive been told. Ive always known he loved me, but I guess he's been keeping secrets from me too." I say with dismay.

Hiccup was quiet this whole conversation, and he had a very serious look on his face. I understood that he didnt have much to say, so we continued to his house in silence for a few minutes. When we were about half way there, Hiccup decided to speak.

"Hey Kalen," he called.

I turned my head.

"I forgot to ask; why did you run off earlier?"

"Uh..."

My face began to flush since I remembered what I was thinking at that moment so I turned away.

"Well, ahem, I dont really know Hiccup; I guess it just snapped inside of me that I should go get some fresh air and you know, take a relaxing walk and stuff.." I stagger, still walking with my head faced away from him,

"Hey Kalen, you alright? Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked while trying to turn me around.

"Yep! Everything is fine!" I say, trying hard to resist his grip.

"Is there something wrong with your face?"

"No, nope! Its all good!"

Hiccups pull then became too strong and I was forced to face him. My face was as red as a pepper, and it got even redder with the fact that Hiccup was looking at it.

Both Hiccup and Toothless' eyes widened at the sight and I couldn't help but run away from them again and back to the house. I could hear Hiccups voice calling for me again but I ignored it.

Arriving at his house, I looked for the nearest bedroom and hid under the covers. I knew Hiccup would find me eventually but I just needed time to let me face cool down so that I could actually face him.

When I felt that I calmed down a bit, I climbed out of the bed and into the living room where I found Hiccup looking around.

"Kalen!" He said.

"There you are! What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You ran off again!"

"Oooohhh, that! Yeah, I had to use the bathroom."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Kalen, I know thats a lie. Seriously, whats going on?"

I only kept quiet as Hiccup stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Hiccup..." I start.

"I...I would feel really uncomfortable talking to you about it."

"Why-"

"Hey Hiccup! Oh, you found Kalen!" Astrid called, as if right on queue.

Smiling, she held up some more clothes she had brought.

"I went back home to get more clothes for you Kalen. Just in case."

"Oh, thanks." I quickly got out of the bed and past Hiccup, desperate to leave that conversation.

Astrid handed me the clothes, smiling then looked up at Hiccup who was blankly looking at the two of us.

"Hiccup, is there something wrong?"

He drifted his attention only to Astrid and said, "No, it's nothing."

Astrid walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him to a bed in one of the rooms. I saw them sit down and start talking.

Oh gods. If he tells her what happened, she'll definitely figure it out and hate me for acting like that with her boyfriend! What the heck is wrong with me? I would hate me for doing that. Maybe if I run off now and say I'm orphaned someone will take me in and -

The two of them got up and left the room, Astrid walking past me. To my surprise she was smiling and said, "See you later Kalen."

Hiccup followed after her and watched her leave his house, then turned his attention to me.

"Hey, look Kalen," he started. "I'm sorry for trying to force you to tell me what was wrong. I know that you've been through alot and I should have understood that you may not want to talk about some stuff. I'll leave you alone now, but if you do want to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks Hiccup," I said, relieved that I wouldn't have to put up with that situation again.

"But also, thanks for caring enough to try and figure out what was wrong."

"Ofcourse," he smiled.

"So what is there to do now?"

"Well, I have to go around and check if there's anything I can help with in the village. Duty calls, heheh."

"Oh yeah," I say in dismay, knowing that Hiccup would have to leave soon. "It must be a lot of work being chief."

"Yeah, but I think I'll get used to it." he said while fixing up his shoulder armor.


End file.
